I Will Always Be With You
by SunnyGurlie
Summary: The sequel to "I Won't Leave Again," Spike and Dawn are living happily ever after. Or not. What do you get when you mix the Watcher's Council, the Initiative, the Scoobies, and the next generation of scoobies? And a cameo from our favorite deceased sla
1. Just Because You're dead doesn't mean yo...

Title: I Will Always Be With You  
  
Chapter: Oh come on its Buffy! (or) Just Because You're Dead Doesn't Mean You Can't Come Back.  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo, implied sex, and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly) I love Spike's swearing. He wouldn't be Spike without the swearing. Plus a lot of smoochies! Can't forget the smoochies!  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle before he died, but he did confer the whole demony thing onto her. Takes place after my story "I Won't Leave Again."  
  
Summary: The sequel to "I Won't Leave Again," Spike and Dawn are living happily ever after. Or not. What do you get when you mix the Watcher's Council, the Initiative, the Scoobies, and the next generation of scoobies? And a cameo from our favorite deceased slayer? A scoobyrific adventure!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here) I'm just borrowing, and I promise I won't break anything. I might dust a few, though! (another evil laugh) Any brand names mentioned here belong to their respective owners, I'm just borrowing.  
  
Ships: Mainly Spike/Dawn, there may be some references to Angel/Dawn. Secondary characters who are together in the story- Oz/Cordy, maybe Anya will get a guy later.  
  
Author's Warning. This story will make no sense unless you have read "I Won't Leave Again." Since I know you are all busy people with lots of fan fiction to read, I will include a quick summary of previous events at the beginning of each chapter. I hope ya like it! Review please!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey everybody! Here's the promised sequel! Sorry it took so long to get out, I've been really busy. I'll try to update asap.  
  
Ok, now for a quick rant. ## I am very well aware that Willow is gay on the real Buffy. What is fan fiction if it isn't a chance to change stuff you don't like on the show? In my little world, she's bi-sexual. If you don't like it, don't read my fic. ## Sorry everyone, I just had to get that rant out. I know Willow is gay, you don't have to tell me. (this was in response to a review I got of "I Won't Leave Again") I luv you guys! Please Review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Previously:  
  
Spike's back in town, and he and Dawn are in love. They are raising Dawn's twins with Angelus; Spike and Buffy's daughter; and Spike's niece. Maggie, Spike's daughter killed Angelus because he staked her father (not fatally of course) If a slayer and a vampire have sex during a full moon, then they can have a baby. When we last left our heroes, Spike and Dawn had just 'shagged,' then realized, under the light of a beautiful, silver, full moon, that they would be expecting Spike or Spikette Jr. in nine months. We resume the tale a few months later.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"What pet?" Spike came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel.  
  
"My crossbow broke again." Maggie pouted.  
  
"And how did that happen?"  
  
"Will sat on it."  
  
"Did not!" the little boy defended himself.  
  
"Did too!" his cousin, older than him by four years countered.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Enough." Spike cut in. "If Will did sit on it, it was because you left it out, and didn't put it away in the weapons cabinet like you should have. Now bring it downstairs to my workshop so I can fix it, and then get your exercise clothes on. It's Tuesday, training day for you and Uncle Giles. He'll be here to pick you up in half an hour, and we don't want to keep him waiting."  
  
"Yes Daddy." she said before dutifully going about her chores.  
  
All four of the children had taken to calling Spike Daddy and Dawn Momma, even though only one of them was Spike's real child, and only two were Dawn's biological children. They were all related anyway.  
  
Dawn came carefully down the stairs, still awkward with the large bulge in her belly. She was eight months along, and her stomach was starting to really get in her way.  
  
"Thought you were napping Luv?"  
  
"YOUR child would not stop kicking me." Spike smiled. It was always HIS child when it was kicking or rolling around, or otherwise bothering Dawn.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have another slayer around."  
  
"Oh god. One's enough, and who knows if Joy and Anna will respond to their lineage as well." she looked up at the ceiling. "Please! Please let me have a boy!"  
  
Spike laughed, deep and rich.  
  
"No matter what sex it is, coming from this family, it will be able to kick serious arse."  
  
Before Dawn had a chance to think up a clever retort, Cordy burst in, followed by Oz and her daughter, Kim.  
  
"Hey Delia, what's up?" Dawn concernedly asked the half demon, who was breathing hard.  
  
"Initiative... back.. in... town... Riley.. came... to.. the... Magic... Shop, asked.. about.. Spike.."  
  
"Shit"  
  
"Yeah." Oz answered, "And it gets worse."  
  
"How could it possibly do that?" Dawn asked, sighing.  
  
"Wesley called Giles. The council just found a prophecy about Maggie. They still haven't figured out who her father is, but they plan on coming to Sunnydale and taking her from you, forcibly if needed."  
  
"Not happening." Spike interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's no way they are taking my daughter away from me." he added.  
  
"But wait, there's more." Cordy said, having finally gotten her breath back.  
  
"More?" Dawn asked.  
  
"More. The council has spies here, keeping an eye on you. One of them reported that you hadn't been patrolling regularly, so they sent more spies, who found out that you are pregnant. They are sending a team to investigate, and if they find out who the father is, there's no doubt that they will pull another Jessie and Robert."  
  
Spike winced upon hearing his deceased brother and sister-in-law's names.  
  
"Ok, what do we do?" Dawn asked.  
  
"First, we need to move you guys. They know you live here, and this will be the first place they look."  
  
"How soon?" Spike asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How soon do we need to be out of here?"  
  
"As soon as possible, preferably in the next day or two."  
  
"We can go to a hotel." Dawn suggested.  
  
"No need pet, we have a place."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise for you, after the baby is born, but if we need it now, I guess that's all right."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I bought us a house, well it's more like a mansion. It's got enough bedrooms for the whole gang and then some, plus a huge kitchen and dining room, a library to keep our demon resources, a playroom for the kids, a training room in the basement, and a huge garden, among other things. I've been having it worked on for the last few months, getting it ready for us."  
  
"Wow. Why though? What's wrong with here?"  
  
"Oh pet, Nothing's wrong with this house. It's just that out family is growing, and this house is just too small."  
  
She smiled. "Have I told you lately how amazing you are?"  
  
He winked, "Not in the last ten minutes!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn drove her car up the long, curvy driveway to the house that was going to be her home. Spike and the kids were following in the minivan. A little trailer was hitched to the minivan, holding all the stuff they owned that wasn't replaceable, like the kids' blankies and stuffed animals, the bottle of Amares Spike kept for emergencies, the weapons, the few demon reference books they kept at home, and the good china set Dawn had inherited from Joyce.  
  
The mansion was beautiful. It was built from red sandstone, and had a beautiful reddish brown hue to it. It stood on the top of a small hill, with trees surrounding it, secluding it from the rest of the ritzy neighborhood. It had a sloping green lawn in front, with rose bushes lining the walkway from the driveway to the front door. Dawn parked the SUV in front of the garage, which was a separate building, big enough for two cars, and had a small loft above. Dawn though it would make a great escape for the kids when they were older and needed to get away from their parents. They all got out of the vehicles and got ready to enter their new dwelling.  
  
Dawn gasped as Spike opened the door and she stepped into the front hall. There was a stair case directly in front of her, she could see the library through the door-frame to her left, and the living room through the door to her right. The hall was done in one of her favorite color schemes, a deep green rug and a swirly rose wall paint. The main focus of the room was a blown up picture of the family; Dawn, Spike, Maggie, Will, Joy, and Anna, on the day they were in the sun. It was framed in a beautiful, real gold frame, with a gilt rose pattern running along it. There were also drawings of each family member, done by Spike over the past few months. There was also one of Spike, that Angel had done shortly after the younger vampire had been resouled. The stairs were hard wood, with a gold banister. There was a landing halfway up, with more pictures of the family and the scoobies on it.  
  
Spike showed his family the new house, reveling in their reactions. After showing off the downstairs, he ushered them upstairs, to see their rooms. The first room was Maggie's. The walls were mint green, and the rug was a pastel purple. The curtains on the canopy bed matched the rug, and the comforter matched the walls. She shrieked with joy and hugged her father, thanking him. She had her own bathroom, which had the same minty green colored tiles, and a purple shower curtain, towels, and a small area rug, to keep the floor from getting wet. Next was Anna's room, which had a yellow and pink scheme. Her room was connected to Joy's by their shared bathroom, which had a Barbie theme, from the Barbie wallpaper to the Barbie shower curtain. They even had brand-new Barbie battery-operated toothbrushes. Joy's towels were pink, and Anna's were yellow. Joy's room had a pink rug, and wall paper that had tiny flowers on it. Her bed had a matching flowery comforter, and pink sheets.  
  
Next to Joy's room was Will's room, an oasis of deep, dark colors after the pastel-ness of his "sisters' " rooms. The floor was a deep cherry wood, the walls a slate blue. His comforter was the same slate blue, and his sheets a deep green. His bathroom matched his walls, the tiles and towels slate blue, the curtains and rug a forest green.  
  
Across from Will's room was the play room. Upon seeing it, all the kids shrieked with joy. It had a TV, VCR, DVD player, and Playstation 2, along with a computer and all sorts of games. There was a bookcase full of all the typical kid games, like Pictionary, Yatzee, checkers, and Snakes and ladders, and another one with actual books in it. There was also a big cupboard, which they found out, upon opening it, was the DVD and video cassette holder Spike had bought the entire Disney movie collection, along with almost every other G rated movie ever made. The only exception was Barney, who not even Spike would out up with, even for his daughter. All the typical kid toys were there: Legos, Barbies, Matchbox cars, etc.; along with newer toys, and all sorts of electronic toys. Dawn and Spike left the kids playing happily as Spike continued the tour. The next room was the only guest room on this floor, the other two being on the third floor, along with a balcony, a study, and an attic for storage. After that was the nursery.  
  
It was a light baby blue, with maple furniture. It had stenciled stars and moons everywhere, and a star and moon mobile already hanging from the crib. There was a rocking chair in the corner, and a door that Spike said led into their bedroom. They walked back out into the hallway, Spike making Dawn close her eyes before leading her into the master bedroom.  
  
It was breathtaking. The walls were blood red, the carpet a blue so deep it was almost black. The bed had the same color blue comforter, and satin sheets matching the wall's color. The window, and the door leading out to the balcony were covered by thick curtains in that same deep blue. When she pushed the curtains aside, Dawn learned that the were made of a smoky glass, to lessen the chance of light coming into the room by accident. The king size bed was made of a deep red cherry, and matched the two dressers, Dawn's vanity table, and the night-stands on each side of the bed. The dressers and closet were filled with clothes, as Spike had spent most of the day before ordering clothes and other necessities online. He had come to the house last night to prepare everything for his family. Dawn opened one of the doors leading out of the room, and came upon the bathroom. It had blood red tiles on the floor, and had a swirly deep red paint job. The tub was huge, a granite square large enough for Dawn to lay flat in, either way. Tee last place she looked was out on the balcony. It looked over the sloping backyard, a picturesque view of southern California. It was all granite, and had two granite benches, some granite pots of blooming flowers, and a hot tub.  
  
"Do ya like it luv?" Spike asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"I love it."  
  
He was leaning in to kiss her when the door bell went off.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
Dawn smiled. "I'll go see who that is."  
  
"Should be Cordy, Oz, and the Bit, they said they'd be over tonight."  
  
Dawn walked downstairs, and looked through the window in the door. It was indeed the half-demon, her child, and the werewolf. With them were Giles and Anya.  
  
"Hey everybody!" she said, leading them into the living room. "Kim, the kids are in the playroom, go upstairs and its the second to last door on your left." The little girl ran to join her friends.  
  
"Wow Dawnie, this house is magnificent!" said Giles.  
  
"Wait 'till you see the library." Spike said, coming down the stairs. He and Giles went into said room, and Dawn laughed.  
  
"It's like normal guys and cars. 'I've got a limited edition Hale's Demonic Almanac.'" she said in a fake upper crust British accent that was obviously Giles. "'That's nothing mate, I've got a first edition Barry's Vampiric Encyclopedia.'" she said in an attempt at cockney meant to be Spike.  
  
Cordy, Anya, and Oz laughed with her.  
  
The Brits came out of the library, chatting animatedly.  
  
"I had no idea you had such an extensive collection of books."  
  
"Been collecting since before I died. I had them mailed here when I began renovating. I started keeping them in a bank vault in London after Dru went on one of her rages and tore an original copy of _Little Women_ to shreds."  
  
"Umm Guys? As much as your fascinating conversation is boring us , I think we had a purpose for coming here." Cordy interrupted.  
  
"Oh yes, I completely forgot-"  
  
"Oh God, is Giles getting senile in his old age?" Dawn giggled.  
  
Giles sighed at the slayer and followed Spike into the living room. They all sat down, and Giles began the update.  
  
"Yesterday morning Wesley called. He went back to England, to train a young girl who is destined to become a slayer. He's been keeping track of the Watcher's Council for me, and sending me all relevant information regarding you, Buffy, or any prophecies we may need. Well, he called and said that the council unearthed a prophecy saying that the child of the slayer who defeated the master and a hell-god would be the youngest and most powerful slayer ever. They want to do tests on Maggie, to see if she's a slayer yet, and to see how much power she has. Not unlike the trials Buffy had to go through when she turned 18.-"  
  
"No way in Bloody Hell is my daughter going through that!"  
  
"I know Spike. We will not give her over to those bastards."  
  
"Damn skippy!" cheered Dawn.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, that is not our only problem. Riley came into the Magic Shop yesterday. I would have thought nothing of this, and assumed he was looking for Buffy, but he knew she was dead. He immediately asked whether I'd seen Spike. I told him not since May of 2002. He didn't believe me, obviously, but wouldn't say it to my face. As soon as he left the shop, two people dressed in normal clothes, but obviously soldiers, converged on him, and they got into a suv with smoked windows and drove off."  
  
"Just great. Is there an ex-boyfriend of Buffy's who *hasn't* tried to hurt me or the person I love?"  
  
"Parker." Anya said helpfully.  
  
"Asshole." Dawn said. "He hurt Buffy enough to count."  
  
"I miss something?" asked Oz.  
  
"Fling of Buffy's, didn't last long."  
  
"Ah"  
  
"Now what do we do about Riley and his merry band of demon killers?"  
  
"Maybe I need to move on. By being here, I'm endangering everyone. "Spike said quietly  
  
"No!" Dawn was almost in tears. "You can't leave. I- I need you."  
  
"But Pet, I'm putting the Bits in danger."  
  
"Together you and I can stop anything that could hurt them. I don't want you leaving. You--you promised you wouldn't leave again."  
  
Spike stood up, and pulled Dawn to him.  
  
"I love you Dawn Summers." he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I would never leave you if I had a choice. You complete me. I told you that I won't leave again and I meant it. If the only way to protect our children is for me to go, I will, but I will never leave you. I will always be with you." He kissed her forehead as she tearfully nodded.  
  
"I don't think it is necessary for Spike to leave just yet." Giles reluctantly interceded on the very personal moment. "Between the six of us we can protect the children. And Spike."  
  
"I don't need-"  
  
Dawn shushed him with a finger to his lips. "You asked me a few months ago to let you protect me. Now I'm asking the same."  
  
"All right."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The scoobies discussed strategies for keeping Dawn, Spike, and their children safe for another few hours before everyone had to leave.  
  
Dawn was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea when Spike came down from putting the kids to bed.  
  
"So do you like it Pet?"  
  
"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful."  
  
"Great." He pulled her to him and was about to kiss her when they heard a scream from upstairs.  
  
Spike's vampire speed got him there first, but Dawn wasn't far behind. Maggie's room was the source of the screaming, but Dawn couldn't see in because Spike was standing in the doorway, frozen. She stood on tip-toe and was able to see over his shoulder. What she saw almost made her faint.  
  
Buffy was sitting on Maggie's bed, cradling her daughter in her lap.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Cliff-Hanger! Hehehe. So what do you think? A good start? Please review! ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note- from now on, *the mansion* will be use to describe Spike and Dawn's new home, not the one on Crawford Street. 


	2. She's Back!

Title: I Will Always Be With You  
  
Chapter: She's Back!  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo, implied sex, and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly) I love Spike's swearing. He wouldn't be Spike without the swearing. Plus a lot of smoochies! Can't forget the smoochies!  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle before he died, but he did confer the whole demony thing onto her. Takes place after my story "I Won't Leave Again."  
  
Summary: The sequel to "I Won't Leave Again" (read that first), Spike and Dawn are living happily ever after. Or not. What do you get when you mix the Watcher's Council, the Initiative, the Scoobies, and the next generation of scoobies? And a cameo from our favorite deceased slayer? A scoobyrific adventure!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here) I'm just borrowing, and I promise I won't break anything. I might dust a few, though! (another evil laugh) Any brand names mentioned here belong to their respective owners, I'm just borrowing.  
  
Ships: Mainly Spike/Dawn, there may be some references to Angel/Dawn. Secondary characters who are together in the story- Oz/Cordy, maybe Anya will get a guy later.  
  
Author's Warning. This story will make no sense unless you have read "I Won't Leave Again." Since I know you are all busy people with lots of fan fiction to read, I will include a quick summary of previous events at the beginning of each chapter. I hope ya like it! Review please!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Wow! Lots of reviews right away! Sorry about the cliffhanger. I like those a lot. This chap has one too, but don't worry, another chapter will be out soon. I won't be able to right as often as I did with "I Won't Leave Again," but I'll try to get atleast 1, maybe two chapters out a week. Hey, if anyone wants to beta-read for me, email me at NicolaAngelica@poetic.com.  
  
Writer's block is a terrible thing. My muse must have been really pissed at me. I think I rewrote this chapter about four times before I was satisfied with it. I'm not too great at writing fight scenes, so make sure to review and tell me what you think of the one in this chap. Next one out soon, luv u guys  
  
Niki  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spike's back in town, and he and Dawn are in love. They are raising Dawn's twins with Angelus; Spike and Buffy's daughter; and Spike's niece. Maggie, Spike's daughter killed Angelus because he staked her father (not fatally of course) If a slayer and a vampire have sex during a full moon, then they can have a baby. When we last left our heroes, Spike and Dawn had just 'shagged,' then realized, under the light of a beautiful, silver, full moon, that they would be expecting Spike or Spikette Jr. in nine months. It's a few months later, the Initiative is after Spike, the watcher's council is after Dawn and Maggie, and the last chapter ended with the dead- for-eight-years-Buffy suddenly appearing in Maggie's room.  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"What Dawn, not happy to see me?"  
  
"Um Buffy? You're kinda.. well..."  
  
"Dead. Yeah, I know. The Powers That Be decided to let me come back for one week. And you're kinda, okay really pregnant"  
  
"You're serious? and yeah, I'm 8 months pregnant, what of it?"  
  
"Yup. In 5 days, something big is going to go down. I'm here to help. Well, that and visit my family and find out who impregnated my little sister so I can shoot him, since you don't appear to be wearing a ring.."  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Can you and Daddy and me be a family now? Even for just a couple days?"  
  
"Daddy? Sorry sweetie, I don't know where Daddy is."  
  
"But he's right behind you?"  
  
"What?" she turned around.  
  
"'Ey Pet."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're here."  
  
"Ya noticed."  
  
"I... I tried to find you, after Maggie, but I couldn't."  
  
"Not your fault Pet. I'm sorry that I left. If I'd had known.."  
  
"Would you have?"  
  
"What Luv?"  
  
"Would you have stayed if you knew? Even after everything that happened?"  
  
"Yeah. I've always wanted a child. I always thought that Angelus and Dru had taken that chance from me forever. Even if it could have never worked out between us, I would have stayed for Maggie."  
  
"I believe you would have."  
  
"Umm... Should I call Giles and the scoobies?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah!" said Buffy enthusiastically. "Is everyone still around? What has changed since I died? How is everyone? and don't think you're getting off that easy, I want to know who the father is."  
  
"Why don't I call everyone Luv, while you explain to your sister about *everything*"  
  
"*Everything* being Angelus, right?"  
  
"Angelus?" Buffy queried.  
  
Spike walked out of the room smiling, Maggie trailing behind him.  
  
**  
  
"Well, a couple years after you... died, Angel and I kinda fell in love."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Nah, its okay. Is that it, did you think I would be mad just about that?"  
  
"Well... no, there's more."  
  
"More?"  
  
"More. We discovered that we could.. you know, because he'd always be worrying about his soul, so he would never be completely happy. We just forgot one thing."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Full moon?"  
  
"Full moon. The twins will be six next month."  
  
"Oh God Dawnie, I'm sorry I wasn't here."  
  
"Not your fault. But wait, there's more."  
  
"So is he the father?" Buffy pointed at Dawn's stomach.  
  
"No. When the twins were born and he saw them for the first time, he kinda got a happy."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is he still.."  
  
"No. A couple months ago he staked Spike. Not fatally of course, but Maggie reacted before she knew that it was below his heart."  
  
"Maggie killed Angelus?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"My daughter killed the Scourge of Europe?"  
  
"Yeah. Did I mention she's a slayer?"  
  
"No, you forgot that part. Now when are you gonna tell me who the father of your child is?"  
  
"Promise you won't flip out and kill me for stealing all your ex's?"  
  
"Riley?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Here's a clue. Mom once hit him upside the head with an ax"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wow you're dense. It's Spike."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh my god!" she changed the subject, not wanting to think about her little sister being with her ex. "So there are what, three kids, going on four?"  
  
"Four going on five. Spike's niece, who he has raised since she was born, who is also half vamp, half slayer, lives with us too."  
  
"Wow. Fricken big family. This isn't our house."  
  
"No. The Initiative and the Council are looking for us, so we moved into this mansion. Spike had been remodeling it for when the baby was born, since we're outgrowing the house on Revello."  
  
"Wow, so much has changed. Did Xander and Anya ever get back together?"  
  
"Nah. Xander and Willow got together though, they have a baby, named Elizabeth."  
  
"Wow. I knew sophomore year that they would get together someday. How are Cordy and her baby?"  
  
"Kim's not so baby-like anymore, being ten and all. Cordy and Oz hooked up a couple months ago, they're all living together now."  
  
"Is anyone still single ?"  
  
"Anya. Giles and Olivia still live an ocean away from each other, but they visit each other all the time."  
  
"Ack! It's become couple-dom."  
  
Dawn laughed, then proceeded to explain everything that had happened to the Scooby Gang and Co. in the past eight years  
  
~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~  
  
Spike, Dawn, and Buffy were sitting on the couch in the living room, having put Maggie back to bed, when the Scooby Gang arrived.  
  
"Dear Lord! Buffy! You're actually here!"  
  
"Hey Giles! Great to see you too."  
  
"Buffy! Except for your clothes being 9 years out of date, you look great!"  
  
Buffy smiled sardonically. "Thanks Cordy. Where's Xander and Willow, and their baby?"  
  
"They're living up in the mountains now, at Wills' family ranch. I called them and told them they need to come to Sunnydale, that it was an emergency, but that they should bring Beth. They'll be here in about five or six hours."  
  
"Wow. Everything's so different, I'm almost glad I'm only here for a week."  
  
"Why a week? why couldn't the PTB give us more time with you?"  
  
"Dunno, I just do what I'm told."  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"Funny Giles, very funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"So what do you know about the reason you're back?"  
  
"Some big bad you guys have to face and won't be able to do alone. They didn't give me many details, the only thing I'm supposed to tell you is that just because something has a soul, doesn't mean it isn't evil."  
  
"Yeah, that's real useful."  
  
~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~  
  
"So Dawnie, why are we here?" Xander asked. He and Willow and the baby had met her at the Magic Box, after Dawn had explained why she was no longer living on Revello. They had followed her to the mansion, and were now sitting in the living room.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"So you call us up in the middle of the night, tell us we need to get to Sunnydale fast because there's an emergency, but make sure to bring Beth, just because you have a surprise for us?"  
  
"Yeah, that about covers it." Buffy said, walking into the room.  
  
"Oh my God! Buffy!" Willow screamed, running over and hugging her best friend.  
  
Xander hung back a little, unsure of what to do. "Umm.. Well, not to ruin the moment, but Buff? Aren't you kinda dead?"  
  
"Yeah Xander, I'm dead. I'm back for a week, long story, Dawn will explain later, now get over here and hug me." Xander complied, handing the baby to Dawn.  
  
~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~  
  
"Agent Finn what do you have to report?"  
  
"The slayer's friends know where Hostile 17 and the girl are. I could tell by the way they denied knowing anything. They are suspicious of me, so there is little chance of me being able to jump right back into the little group. We checked out Dawn Summers' house and it is deserted. They seem to have been alerted that we are looking for them."  
  
Quentin Travers shook his head and sighed. "So you know absolutely nothing."  
  
"Not quite Sir."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Hostile 17 has to be getting blood from somewhere, since that chip we put in around twelve years ago keeps him from drinking humans. I think I know where he's getting it."  
  
"Follow that lead. You had better have more to report next time we meet, Finn."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~  
  
Riley Finn was in a great mood. He had found out from Willie the snitch that an increasingly pregnant Dawn Summers had been picking up blood once a week for the past six months or so. After a little pummeling, Willie had added that Cordy had picked up the blood last week and was expected that day to pick up the week's supply. He had hid in the back booth until the former cheerleader showed up, then followed her in his car, from a respectable distance. She drove through the rich part of Sunnydale, into a very ritzy neighborhood. When she drove her car up a half hidden driveway, he kept driving and parked his car far down the street, then sneaked through the woods into the mansion's backyard. He was hiding behind the pool-house, looking into the kitchen, where Dawn, Maggie, and Oz were sitting. He couldn't see Willow, Xander, and Beth because of the angle.  
  
~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~  
  
"Hey Guys!" Cordy said brightly as she walked into the kitchen, going straight to the refrigerator and unloading her bag of blood.  
  
"What's up Cordy?"  
  
"Well, I picked up the blood from Willie's and someone followed me here."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Calm down and act normal, I'm pretty sure that he or she or it is in the backyard, and may be able to hear us."  
  
"There's someone in the back yard." Spike said, walking into the kitchen, carefully avoiding the windows.  
  
"Yeah, we got that already. How could you tell?"  
  
"Was up in our room, heard rustling outside, looked and saw a figure creeping across the lawn. It's human, I could hear the heartbeat. Super hearing is very useful"  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
Buffy walked in. "There's someone in the backyard."  
  
"We know."  
  
She looked at them quizzically. "Do you know that it's Riley?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Get Spike and Anna hidden, as I'll probably have to be polite and invite him in for coffee. We don't want him knowing our strength, so Xander and Willow and the baby need to be out of sight. Dawn, you are engaged to a wonderful *human* guy, who is out of town for a few weeks. He's the father of your baby. Cordy and Oz, put the kids to bed, then stay upstairs. I've been alive the entire time, I was in a coma until last year, and have been resting in retirement since then. Maggie's father's name was James, he died when she was 2. Everybody got it?"  
  
They all nodded, and as Buffy grabbed Maggie's hand and walked to the door, they all went for their places.  
  
Buffy pushed Maggie on the swing set for a couple minutes, then she went and sat on the bench that face the woods, very close to where her ex- boyfriend was hiding.  
  
"Riley, I know you're there, you can come out."  
  
"Buffy?" his voice was incredulous. It had gotten dark enough that all he had been able to see was a female form and a little girl. He walked out of the woods.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well...Um.. not to state the obvious or anything, but... aren't you supposed to be.... ?  
  
"dead?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Coma. Just wolk up 8 months ago."  
  
"How come the council didn't hear?"  
  
"How would you know what the council hears?"  
  
"The In- I mean... I work for them now."  
  
"Ah. I've been enjoying my retirement. Don't want them to try to put me back to work. Besides, Dawn was doing fine."  
  
"How could Dawnie.."  
  
"Become a slayer? I was clinically dead, so she got called."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mommy!" Maggie shrieked.  
  
Buffy and Riley came running towards the little girl, who was surrounded by vamps.  
  
They plunged into the fray.  
  
Maggie was a whirlwind of movement, a blur of blonde hair never in one place for more than a few seconds. She kicked one vamp in the groin, and jumped onto him, staking him when he fell over. The second tried to grab her, but she suddenly wasn't where she was supposed to be. She taunted him for a few moments, then finally staked him in the back as he turned yet again to look where she had gone. She was fighting her third while Buffy and Riley moved through a flurry of dust. Buffy moved with her old grace, almost stalking them, as a lioness would stalk a gazelle. She roundhoused one, staking him as she moved onto the second, staking her in less than ten seconds. The third had no chance. Neither did the fourth or fifth. Riley was much more graceful than he had been 10 years ago. He couldn't do the acrobatics that the females were so good at, but he was steady on his feet, using his bulk to stake first one, then another vamp. Maggie staked her last vampire just as the two came over to help. After only five minutes, the only evidence that there had been a fight was Riley's split lip, Maggie's ripped clothes, a small gash on the child's forehead, and Buffy's few bruises.  
  
"Why don't we go inside and get cleaned up?" Buffy suggested.  
  
They walked into the house, coming upon Dawn in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened?" she practically screeched as she ran towards the bedraggled trio.  
  
"Vamps." With the one word, Dawn was all action. She pulled the first aid kit out from under the sink, sat Maggie on the counter, and ordering Riley and Buffy to sit at the table. She handed her sister an ice pack, and tossed the commando a wet washcloth to clean his lip with. She then set to work on her niece. She washed the minor cuts and scrapes, applied neosporin, then bandaged the gash on the small child's forehead, then picked Maggie up.  
  
"I'm taking her up to bed." she said. Buffy nodded, knowing that the child was really headed to her father.  
  
After tossing Riley some ice for his lip, Buffy lead him into the living room.  
  
"This your house?" he asked.  
  
She was saved from answering as Dawn came down the stairs.  
  
"No," she said, "It's mine. Well, my fiancé's, but what's mine is his and all that."  
  
Riley couldn't believe it had been this easy. Dawn was about to tell him that this was Spike's house, and then he'd be able to lead a team the next night to capture the hostile and the child.  
  
"Your fiancé?" he asked, trying not to sound triumphant.  
  
"Yeah." she smiled. "His name is Aaron. We met a couple years back, and have been dating for a little over a year."  
  
His face fell. Dawn had to keep back a giggle.  
  
"So when do I get to meet him?" he tried to sound all brotherly, but came out kind of jealous.  
  
Dawn giggled. "If you're still here next month when he gets back from his business trip, I'm sure he'll love to meet you."  
  
"Business trip?"  
  
"He's in Paris."  
  
"Oh." he looked at her stomach, as if noticing it for the first time. "Dawnie! You're pregnant!"  
  
"Yep. 8 months."  
  
"It is his?"  
  
"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to go check on the children." With that, she walked out of the room.  
  
"Children?" Riley asked Buffy as the former key walked up the stairs.  
  
"My daughter, her twins."  
  
"Ah."  
  
They made idle chit-chat for a little while longer before Riley said that he had to go. Buffy showed him to the door, then called upstairs. Dawn came downstairs, and after closing all the window shades made a gesture upstairs and the entire group, minus the kids, having been already put to bed, came downstairs.  
  
"Now that was truly hell."  
  
"Oh come on Buffy, you never got sent to hell, how would you know?"  
  
"Angelus!"  
  
"Oh come on! Why does everyone always think I'm evil when I come back?"  
  
______________________________ ______________________________  
  
Hehe, I love cliff-hangers. Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Why Won't You Dead People Just Stay Dead...

Title: I Will Always Be With You  
  
Chapter: Why Won't You Dead People Just Stay Dead?  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13-If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo, implied sex, and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly) I love Spike's swearing. He wouldn't be Spike without the swearing. Plus a lot of smoochies! Can't forget the smoochies!  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle before he died, but he did confer the whole demony vision thing onto her. Takes place after my story "I Won't Leave Again."  
  
Summary: The sequel to "I Won't Leave Again" (read that first), Spike and Dawn are living happily ever after. Or not. What do you get when you mix the Watcher's Council, the Initiative, the Scoobies, and the next generation of scoobies? And a cameo from our favorite deceased slayer? A scoobyrific adventure!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here) I'm just borrowing, and I promise I won't break anything. I might dust a few, though! (another evil laugh) Any brand names mentioned here belong to their respective owners, I'm just borrowing.  
  
Ships: Mainly Spike/Dawn, there may be some references to Angel/Dawn. Secondary characters who are together in the story- Oz/Cordy, maybe Anya will get a guy later.  
  
What do you think? Should our resident dead people shack up? All in favor of some Angel/Buffy say so in your review. All who think it's too squicky, please say so in your review. All who don't care, say that in your review. Hell, I don't care what you say, just review ;)  
  
  
  
Author's Warning. This story will make no sense unless you have read "I Won't Leave Again." Since I know you are all busy people with lots of fan fiction to read, I will include a quick summary of previous events at the beginning of each chapter. I hope ya like it! Review please!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wow, this is the third chapter this week! My muse has decided to be nice. Thank you for all your reviews, you guys rock! Hope ya like the chapter!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Previously: Spike, a very-pregnant Dawn and the kiddies are shacked up in their new mansion hiding from the Initiative and the Watcher's Council. Buffy's back from the dead for a week to help with the latest big bad, and, at the end of the last chapter, our favorite tall, dark, and broody blood-sucker is back.  
  
---------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Okay." said Dawn, pointing a crossbow at the tall vampire's chest. "Explain. Now. And prove that you are indeed souled, or I'll stake your ass."  
  
"He's got it Pet, I can tell. You can put the bow down."  
  
"Thanks Spike." Angel said, as Dawn lowered the weapons. Before he started to explain, he looked at his former wife. "Dawnie! You're pregnant!"  
  
"If one more dead person tells me that I'm pregnant, I will stake them! Yes, I'm pregnant, the baby is Spike's, we can discuss later. Explanation now."  
  
While Angel was still speechless, Spike came up behind the pregnant slayer and whispered into her ear, "Nibblet, you're pregnant!"  
  
"Argh! Don't think that just because I'm carrying your child means that I won't stake your ass!"  
  
"Oh, but Dawnie," Spike smiled innocently. "It worked for Angel!"  
  
Before the brunette could dust the father of her child, Buffy stepped in, both literally and figuratively. She stood between her little sister and the once bleached blonde vamp and tried to get back to the subject at hand.  
  
"So, you were saying, Angel?"  
  
"Maggie staked me. I...I went to hell. I've been there about 150 years. Yesterday, Joyce came to me-"  
  
"What! mom can't be in Hell!"  
  
"She's not Dawnie, calm down. She's a vessel, a messenger for the Powers That Be. Let him finish his story. It's pretty much going along with mine so far, except for the whole hell thing." Buffy interceded.  
  
"She told me her daughters needed me, both of them, and I had a week to help them. Then she waved her arm, and I was here."  
  
"Okay, very weirded out now."  
  
"I think Dawn speaks for all of us."  
  
"What could be so bad that The Powers would send us both Buffy and Angel."  
  
"This." said Giles, walking into the room holding a letter, his hands trembling.  
  
They all gathered 'round the ex-watcher.  
  
"It's from Wesley. The Watchers have found about Maggie's parentage, along with who the twins' father is."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"That about sums it up. They have enlisted the help of multiple entities to rid themselves of Maggie, and decided to add Dawn, Spike, and the kids into the package, except they want the twins alive to... experiment on."  
  
Spike growled, his eyes turning yellow.  
  
"Spike my boy, calm down. They will not touch our children." Angel growled.  
  
"How, Who, When, and Where?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Its bad. Really, really, really bad."  
  
"Just tell me Giles"  
  
"They've found a way to bring Glory back."  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
"That would just about cover it."  
  
"Same old, same old? She wants the key to get back home?"  
  
"Not only that, but she will want revenge on those who beat her before."  
  
"You, me, Dawn, Willow, Spike, and Xander." Buffy said quietly  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Wait Giles, you said will want."  
  
"We have a few days before they resurrect her."  
  
"How many is a few?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Okay, and when are all the planets and stuff in alignments for her to use the key?"  
  
"The next full moon."  
  
"Oz, when is that?"  
  
"Five days from now."  
  
"Okay, so we enjoy the next two days to the fullest, since we will no longer exist after that."  
  
"Buffy, be optimistic." Cordy said.  
  
"Um trying, but the whole her killing me once already is just keeping any glass half full thoughts far, far away."  
  
"Okay, Umm did I miss something? Because this is making the kind of sense that... isn't." Oz interceded.  
  
"Couple years ago this hellgod, Glory tried to use Dawn, the key, to open a portal back to her world. Well she failed, but this scary evil dude opened the portal by slicing Dawn open and the only way to close the portal was for the blood to stop flowing, so Buffy jumped off the tower and died so that Dawn could keep living and the world wouldn't end and I'm babbling again. Damn, I thought I got over that habit forever ago." Willow explained.  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Wait, you said multiple entities."  
  
"They'll do the typical, send vampire assassins after us, the initiative, other demony things. From what Wesley says, all the baddies, and therefore all the bad, will go down on the full moon, at the old high school. They attempted to rebuild it, but they never got past making a bell tower."  
  
~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~  
  
Dawn cornered Angel as everyone went to go figure out sleeping arrangements.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs." she led him into her bedroom, and out onto the balcony. That sat down facing each other.  
  
"Dawn, I want to apologize for the hell I put you through. I-"  
  
"Don't"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't apologize. You can't control Angelus. I know you can't control Angelus. I forgave you before the dust settled."  
  
"I don't deserve it."  
  
"I don't care if you think you don't deserve it. You're forgiven. You have a week to imprint in your children's minds what their father was like. Don't waste it moping."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Then why did you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Umm, shouldn't that be obvious? Hello, pregnant with your childe's child!"  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Oh, that? That's all you have to say?"  
  
"Sure, it's kind of weird, but I'm dead. I have no reason to be jealous of the two of you. I'm not going to begrudge him or you for something I can't have."  
  
"Thank you." she hugged him "You have no idea what this means to me."  
  
He hugged her back. "As his sire, I give you guys my blessing."  
  
She laughed. "Do you know how messed up we are?"  
  
"Oh, I do. Believe me, I do."  
  
~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~  
  
Dawn had found everybody beds and bedding, and was finally ready to go to bed. They had decided it would be best if they all stayed at the mansion for the next week, it was safer to be all together.  
  
"You okay Luv?" Spike asked from the bed as she undressed.  
  
"Not really. Everything's kinda...okay really weird, especially with Buffy and Angel being back."  
  
"Is Buffy okay with..."  
  
"Us? Yeah. It's just this whole big mess, especially with both her and Angel back."  
  
"You talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah, he gives us his blessing. It still feels like something out of Jerry Springer, one big love quadrangle."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I'm not joking," she protested weakly. "I'm about to have your child, you are the father of my dead-but-back-for-a-week sister 's child, add your 'father,' who all three of us have had relationships with, and with whom I have two children, and there's just one big mess. Add to that the whole slayer-vampire-key thing, and you've boggled my mind."  
  
Spike laughed heartily.  
  
"I love you Nibblet. Only you would think up something that twisted."  
  
"I love you too, but it's not that twisted," she argued, "after all, it *is* all true."  
  
He shut her up in the typical guy fashion. He kissed the beautiful slayer, knowing it would grant him a few moments of much-wanted silence.  
  
~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~  
  
Dawn woke up to the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon. She got up and threw a robe on, noticing the empty space beside her in the bed. She walked down the stairs, wondering at the quiet. *Shouldn't the kids be up by now?" she wondered. He question was answered when she walked into the kitchen and had to laugh. All five children were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Spike was at the stove, wearing a Don't Steak the Cook apron. She had had it specially made for him a few months before, when she discovered how much he loved to cook. The printers had made the spelling mistake, but Spike loved it the way it was, double joke and all. Buffy, Willow, and Xander were sitting at the other end of the table, sipping coffee and catching up. Angel leaned against the wall, sipping a mug of blood. Giles walked in with a Kiss the Librarian mug full of tea. Cordy and Oz were by the coffee maker, waiting for the dark liquid that would rejuvenate them. Everyone was in their pajamas except for the kids, who were all dressed and ready for school, and Spike.  
  
"Kay kids," said Spike, turning around. "We better leave, wouldn't want you to be late."  
  
"Um Spike?" Dawn asked. "Daytime? I really don't want to sleep with a big pile of dust tonight." Angel and Buffy both choked on their drinks, Cordy and Oz giggled, Xander and Willow's mouths dropped, as they didn't know about the slayer and the vampire, and Giles just sighed.  
  
"Amares Sweets. We're all going out later anyway, so I took it a little early so I could drop the Nibblets off and save you the trouble."  
  
"Thanks" she said, kissing him. Angel and Buffy started choking again, Cordy and Oz kept giggling, Xander and Willow's mouths fell even further, and Giles sighed again, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
The once evil vampire handed each child their lunch box and herded the gaggle out of the door.  
  
"Dawnie" Xander started.  
  
"Explain" added Willow.  
  
"Now." Xander finished  
  
"Well, you know how I told you I was pregnant, and the father was a guy you didn't know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I kinda lied about the you not knowing him part. Spike and I kinda.... well... you know, on a full moon and.."  
  
"Now you're shacked up with Deadboy Jr.?"  
  
"Well....yeah Xander, I am."  
  
"Well, if you're happy..." Willow said uncertainly.  
  
"It's fine with us. But if he hurts you, there will be some serious slayage, and lover-boy will find himself on the pointy end of Mr. Pointy." Xander pulled out the aforementioned stake. "What is it with Summers women and vampires?" Willow smacked him upside the head "Ow!"  
  
Dawn smiled. "Thanks guys, it means a lot to me that you approve. Now what are we doing today?"  
  
"Beach. Angel and Spike have never been during the day, people didn't swim when they were alive, I haven't swum in years, and it looks like everybody's tans could use a little sun." Buffy answered.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Dawn smiled.  
  
~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~ ~*~^~*~  
  
Dawn was in complete bliss. It was four in the afternoon, and they were having a barbecue on the beach. Angel was in a pair of board shorts, flipping burgers while Buffy, Willow, Cordy, and Anya lay on towels nearby, either sunning or napping. Oz was tossing a football back and forth with Will and Xander, while Spike was playing in the water with the girls. She was sitting on a blanket holding Beth, while Giles sat reading nearby. They had actually gotten him into shorts and a T-shirt, but he refused to swim. Dawn got up, and walked down to the water. Spike had seen her coming and ran over, picking her up and throwing her into the ocean before she had any idea what was happening. She came up sputtering and swam over, planning her revenge. She tackled the handsome vampire, slamming her weight directly into his stomach. As he went down, he grabbed around her waist, pulling her down with him. They came back above water, he lowered his face down to hers, their lips were barely touching when-  
  
"Mommy! That's icky!" yelled Joy. Spike smirked at the slayer as the four girls, Anna, Maggie, Joy, and Kim tackled them, followed by Will, Oz, and Xander. Those sunning on the beach heard the shrieking and decided to join in. Buffy, Cordy, Anya, Willow and Angel ran down to the water and attacked the writhing group. Giles walked slowly down near the water, holding a camera in one had and Beth in the other. He started snapping pictures of the laughing group. When everyone had calmed down a bit, they got a passer- by to take a picture of the entire group, all sixteen of them.  
  
It had been a perfect day. They packed up their things after having a wonderful barbecue. The sun was setting as they put all the beach stuff into the back of Dawn's SUV. Kim had climbed into Oz's van, and the other kids had piled into Spike's minivan. The adults were about to enter the three vehicles when Dawn heard something and instinctively looked behind herself.  
  
"Riley. You just don't give up, do you?"  
  
"Hi Dawnie, nice to see you too."  
  
He was standing, in full military gear, at the front of a group of similarly dressed commandos. Dawn took a quick head count. There were 20 of them. With ten adult scoobies, they were outnumbered two to one.  
  
"What brings you to the beach? Shouldn't you be out torturing vampires or something?" asked Spike.  
  
"Dawnie, I thought you told me you didn't know where Hostile 17 was."  
  
"Hostile 17? I don't know anyone or anything by that name." Dawn said innocently.  
  
Riley sighed. "Just give us the vampire and the little girl he kidnapped, and I'll leave."  
  
"Kidnapped?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes. He kidnapped the little girl. She is the daughter of a watcher. He attacked her parents and took her, a few years ago. I've been tracking him ever since."  
  
"Oh come on Riley. She isn't as dumb as I was. She's not going to believe any of your lies." Buffy said, stepping out of the shadow of the car.  
  
"We will take them forcibly if we need to."  
  
"Hey Oz, Cordy." Dawn called. "Would you mind going over by the vans and kicking the asses of the three commandos who are about to sneak in and steal our children?"  
  
"Sure thing Dawnie." The two moved purposefully towards the vans.  
  
"Fuller, Nelson, Jamison! Fall back." Riley called. The three commandos joined him.  
  
"Riley. Think sensibly. We have two slayers, two vampires, a werewolf, a witch, a vengeance demon, and a watcher, not to mention two very capable humans." said Buffy, not wanting to completely blow their cover by revealing Cordy as a seer. "You have 23 humans. Who do you think will win this fight?"  
  
"Oh come on, Buffy. Face it. Dawnie's the size of a house, It's not a full moon, so your werewolf is useless, Hostile 17 couldn't hurt a fly, Willow quit doing magic years ago, and you know as well as I do that Anya lost her powers. You're not in your prime anymore, you're just a merry band of mystical misfits who-" Before Riley could finish, the Scoobies attacked.  
  
Buffy only had time to yell, "Don't kill if you can help it." to her followers before everyone was caught in a whirlwind of action. As she beat the shit out of Riley she informed him. "You've been gone a long time Riley, a lot has changed."  
  
Ten minutes later, Oz was morphing back to human form, Cordy and Willow's eyes were bleeding back their color, the vampire's faces were becoming human again, and 23 commandos lay unconscious in the parking lot. Cordy threw Oz a towel and a pair of shorts, as he had shred his in his change, and they got into their cars and drove back to the mansion.  
  
When they got back, they put the kids to bed, then sat around the kitchen table, planning on how to stop a hell god. Again.  
  
_____________________ _____________________  
  
Nope, no surprise return this chapter. well, unless you count them finding out Glory is coming back. Hope ya like so far!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Super Fluff!

Title: I Will Always Be With You  
  
Chapter: The super fluffy chapter  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13-If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo, implied sex, and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly), nothing they don't say on the show. I love Spike's swearing. He wouldn't be Spike without the swearing. Plus a lot of smoochies! Can't forget the smoochies!  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle before he died, but he did still confer the whole demony vision thing onto her.  
  
****Takes place after my story "I Won't Leave Again."****  
  
Summary: The sequel to "I Won't Leave Again" (read that first), Spike and Dawn are living happily ever after. Or not. What do you get when you mix the Watcher's Council, the Initiative, the Scoobies, and the next generation of scoobies? And a cameo from our favorite deceased slayer? A scoobyrific adventure!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here) I'm just borrowing, and I promise I won't break anything. I might dust a few, though! (another evil laugh) Any brand names mentioned here belong to their respective owners, I'm just borrowing.  
  
Ships: Mainly Spike/Dawn, there may be some references to Angel/Dawn. Secondary characters who are together in the story- Oz/Cordy, maybe Anya will get a guy later. What do you think? Should our resident dead people shack up? All in favor of some Angel/Buffy say so in your review. All who think it's too squicky, please say so in your review. All who don't care, say that in your review. Hell, I don't care what you say, just review ;)  
  
Author's Warning. This story will make no sense unless you have read "I Won't Leave Again." Since I know you are all busy people with lots of fan fiction to read, I will include a quick summary of previous events at the beginning of each chapter. I hope ya like it! Review please!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Christmas season will be extremely busy for me, so I may not have much time to write. I know, I know, make time. I'll try, but no promises. luv ya guys!  
  
***** I just got a part in a play a theatre group near me is doing, so my time will be even more limited for the next few months. I get to play a fairy in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream!*****  
  
This one's a shorty. Gotta set some stuff up that's key to later chapters, and get some major Spawn fluff.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Previously: Spike, a very-pregnant Dawn and the kiddies are shacked up in their new mansion hiding from the Initiative and the Watcher's Council. Buffy and Angel are back for a week to help out with the lastest big Bad, who we found out last chap, is our old friend Glory. Also, the slayerettes kicked some commando ass, especially Riley  
  
--------------  
  
"You lost the fight! The entire group was right there, you could have nabbed the vampire, the children, and the slayer, and you lost the fight!" Quentin Travers was pissed off.  
  
"We didn't-" A very harrassed and in pain Riley tried to defend himself. He had an ace bandage on his wrist, a black eye, a broken nose, and a few bruised ribs, in addition to the various bruises covering his body.  
  
"What? Didn't prepare? Didn't think? Tell me Agent Finn, what didn't you do?"  
  
"We didn't know, Sir."  
  
"You didn't know what?"  
  
"They've found a way to resurect the old slayer, Buffy. The vampire Angelus too. And-"  
  
"Buffy Summers and the Scourge of Europe are back?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"What could possibly be worse for our plan then that."  
  
"Hostile 17 has somehow removed the behavioral chip. He can hurt humans."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Sir, I'm sure we can work around-"  
  
"Work around it! The most important factor in our plan was that Hostile 17 would be unable to harm us. How are we supposed to take his children away if he can hurt us?"  
  
"Simple." Both looked for the person who had spoken.  
  
Lilah stood at the door. "Wolfram and Hart has taken an interest in your little mission. I thought you might like to know, Dawn Summers is no longer the key."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ask me how, or why, cause really, I couldn't tell you. All I know is that one of her little brats is the key now, and if you tell your little Hellgod that it's one of the children, but not which one, I'm sure she'll collect all of the little tykes for you, free of charge."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ey Pet, you okay?"  
  
"Hmm?" Dawn looked up from where she had been staring out of the window.  
  
"I asked if you were okay."  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"I'm supposed to believe that?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
He sighed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just the usual."  
  
"Worried about Glory?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
" 'Member the last time? I promised your sister I'd take care of you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Promise still stands. I did then, and I always will. We'll beat Glory, we've done it in the past. And that was before everything that's happened in the last year."  
  
"Um Spike. Not sure that made any sense. Of course the last time we fought Glory was before any of the stuff that happened this past year. Hello, we fought her like 11 years ago."  
  
Spike laughed. "What I mean pet, is last time, you weren't a vampire's mate. The claiming comes with extra protection. Also, you've never seen Angelus in a full out rage. You two may not be mated anymore, but he's old fashioned. Anyone who tries to harm the mother of his children will be praying for death before it comes. That goes double for anyone who tries to hurt the nibblets. And this time Buffy has nothing to lose. She'll be going back to heaven a few days later anyway. And the scooby gang is bigger than ever. There is no way some Hell-Bitch can beat us."  
  
"You are truly amazing, Spike."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No matter how horrible I feel about something, you can somehow manage to cheer me up."  
  
He smiled. "Well, I've got something that I hope will cheer you up even more."  
  
She looked quizzically at him for a moment. He dropped to one knee in fron of her and pulled a box out of his pocket.  
  
"Dawn Summers, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my god! I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Say yes and-"  
  
"Oh hell, of course I know what to say. Yes William Ellison, of course I'll marry you."  
  
He slipped the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful. A gold claddagh ring, with the heart and crown shaped out of diamonds, and the hands pure silver.  
  
Buffy walked into the room just as Dawn uttered the same words she had said, so long ago, albeit under a spell.  
  
"Oh my god Dawnie!" she ran over and hugged her little sister. "Congratulations, both of you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
Hehe! I know, I know, super fluff. Sorry, but it just had to happen. Oh, just in case it isn't obvious, I loathe Riley, so Riley lovers beware! 


End file.
